Boomerangs
Boomerangs are the in choice of weapons in the games.Below is a list of boomerangs. Boomerang: They might not be the fanciest 'rangs in your arsenal, but these beauts have gotten you out of more than one fix. You always have a pair of them at hand to sling at baddies or use as makeshift wings. These trusty Boomerangs are TY`s standard weapons and are at hand at all times (unless they`ve been thrown). Multirang: The Multirang is just like a normal boomerang, but it can`t be thrown as far. What`s the payoff? TY can throw up to four at a time from each hand! What it lacks in distance it sure makes up for in speed. Aquarang: This is the only 'rang that you can use underwater. Its hydrodynamic design lets it slice through the water like a normal boomerang flies through the air. Use a pair of these as fins and you yourself can zip through the deep blue like a greased-up platypus. Infrarang: This ingenious 'rang lets you see things you wouldn't normally be able to see. Switch to it to reveal hidden objects, spies, even fake ghosts, It also flies a lot farther than your average boomerang. X-rang: Like the Infrarang, the X-rang reveals hidden objects. Unlike the Infrarang, however, you don't have to switch to TY's View to see those objects. It also reveals Madame Mopoke's secrets in the Mini-Map (if you've bought maps from her). Megarang: Using Julius` patented Super Seeking Technology, the Megarang can target up to three baddies in a single throw. It is ideal for those highly populated areas, and great fun to watch bouncing from one confused frill to the next. While the Mk1 was an exceptional rang, Julius felt that it could do with a bit of a spruce up and hence the Mk 2 was born. Omegarang: If you thought the Megarang was powerful, get a load of this beast. Fire Omegarangs off at enemies and crates as fast as your paws can fly then let the special ricocheting action do the rest. This rang is equiped with Julius` New and Improved Super Duper Seeking Technology. Just throw it at a bunch of enemies and watch it seek them out in turn. Lasharang: Get to those hard-to-reach places by latching on to special hooks and swing your way across chasms and gaps. You can also spin enemies into the ground. The more you spin them, the more opals you get. Warperang: The Warperang upgrades the Lasharang's low-tech rope with a purple energy beam. In addition to swinging from rings, you can also target special crystals to teleport through fences, onto high-up platforms, and to other hard-to-reach places. Smasharang: If your normal boomerang isn't getting the job done, switch to the Smasharang for some extra muscle. This tough customer can bust through doors, walls, even metal crates. And of course, it does a nice little number on baddies, too. Kaboomarang: This rang is made from the rare outback element Exploderium. Fire off two of these boomerangs and watch as they cross paths and trace out a graceful figure-eight pattern. When they finally collide, not much will survive the resulting explosion. Good for busting open metal crates, too! Flamerang: Harnessing the power of the Fire Thunder Eggs, the Flamerang handles the same as a boomerang with some obvious extra features. It can melt ice, create fireballs on impact and burn away spider webs. This is one hot rang! Lavarang: When mere fire is not enough, unleash the volcanic power of the Lavarang. Like the Flamerang it can burn objects and obstacles, but it also creates a large spurt of lava on impact and burns up any enemy in the splash radius. The lavarangs devastating firewall creates an impact strong enough to even defeat Cass` Uber Reptiles. Frostyrang: Using the energy from the Ice Thunder Eggs, the Frostyrang can put out fires, freeze enemies and even create ice stepping stones in water! Freezerang: The Freezerang`s powerful icicles instantly put the deep freeze on bad guys. This Boomerang`s chilling power is so potent, it can even put out blazing infernos. Like the Frostyrang, this `rang also can form stepping stones of ice on water. Zappyrang: Shock the bad guys into submission with the Zappyrang. However, that's not the only thing the electrifying power of this 'rang is good for. You can also use it to jump-start old equipment such as broken-down generators. Thunderang: Stun Boss Cass's henchmen with a burst of thunder. A blast from this 'rang sends out a concussion wave that knocks bad guys to the ground. The bigger the enemy, the quicker they recover from the shock. Deadlyrang: This long-range 'rang lives up to its lethal name. On impact it sends up a big mushroom cloud that sends any creature caught up in it to the great beyond. You cannot purchase this 'rang until you have purchased all the standard 'rangs. This Boomereang cannot be bought in the first game. Doomerang: Like the Deadlyrang, you can only purchase this 'rang once you have purchased all the standard 'rangs. Simply put, this is the most powerful boomerang ever created. With this 'rang in your paws, Boss Cass and his minions don't stand a chance! In the first game, ths boomerang was only usable in the final battle. Chronorang: This is the last technorang in Ty 1. Using Julius` latest Invention, the Trans Temporal Transistor, the Chronorang can affect the time field around Cass` henchmen causing them to slow down. Zoomerang: With a built in telescopic aimer, the Zoomerang has the longest reach of all the rangs. You can use it to zoom in on far away objects. Lash Chassis: With slots for 3 rang stones, the lash chassis brings upgradeability to the lasso style rang. Finally TY can swing through the outback whilst devastating the fallen fauna. Doom Chassis: '''The Doom Chassis offers ultimate manoeuvrability combined with above average upgradeability. Four upgrade slots are more than enough with the Doom Chassis pin point precision. '''Duo Chassis: The Duo Chassis is the first available upgrade from the Mono Chassis. It has the capacity for two stones which makes it the cheapest opportunity to mix and match. Mega Chassis: The design of the Mega Chassis was based heavily on the Megarang. It retains the ability to hit multiple targets, but with four upgrade slots, it is more powerful than ever. Mono Chassis: The Mono Chassis is the base for all of the rang chassis`. It contains just one upgrade slot and is in the shape of a standard boomerang. Ring Chassis: The Ring Chassis contains more upgrade slots than any other chassis. Weighing in with a massive six slots, the Ring Chassis circular shape is the key to its huge upgrade capacity. Shadowring: '''The Shadowring is the chassis of an ancient weapon hidden by Gooboo Steve in a very hot place. When combined with the Shadow Stones, it creates a weapon with enough power to defeat the Quinking. '''Smash Chassis: With a whopping five upgrade slots, the Smash Chassis has the potential to add even more oomph to the already dangerous Smasharang. Caution must be used when throwing this rang. History Trivia *Krome Studios recieved a lot of angry messages because in Ty 1, the Doomerang was only used in the Final Battle, and they nerfed the Doomerang controls in Ty 2. *In Ty 3, the player can put special Bunyip stones into slots in the rangs. This can either give them special abilities, or improve their performance. For example, put one Fire stone and one Mega stone into a Mega Chassis to get a cross between a Megarang and a Flamarang. Internal Links * Link External links